


Our Wedding Day

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Wedding Day, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Dan and Phil get married on Valentines Day <3





	Our Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollieblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/gifts).



> I dedicate this to my fanfic Senpai @mollieblack, I would have given up writing if it weren’t for her helping me and inspiring me. So Mollie, this is for you my beautiful friend. 
> 
> \- Dominic xoxo

It was dull outside, that was for certain. The sky was filled to the brim of thick grey and navy blue clouds that looked like bruises; they sit there almost mockingly, taunting the two men with the chance of bursting - rain falling like bullets and soaking anything that may lay in their wake. 

Phil couldn’t help but grin manically from the hotel room window before turning back to the two men who were occupying the room with him, PJ and Martyn. They were currently putting their neatly ironed suits on, making sure they looked as flawless as possible seeing as those two were very important at this function. PJ was having help from Martyn to tie his tie and they were laughing about how great it was that nothing was going to bring the younger Lester brother down, even a bit of unwelcome weather. Today was Phil’s new favourite day after all..

Today was February 14th 2018, which was also known as Dan and Phil’s wedding day. 

Once Martyn had finished dealing with PJ’s tie, he crossed the room over to where his brother remained beside the window. He clapped Phil on the back which immediately stirred him from his thoughts. A blush rose to Phil’s cheeks as he now realised it was time to get him ready. He looked down to the mug of now ice cold coffee that he’d abandoned in favour of getting lost in thought. Martyn gently took it from him, ushering him towards the bathroom without another word. Phil was grateful, words seemed inappropriate right now considering the collective jumble within his mind of things that he needed to do or things that may go wrong. He turned the shower on and turned it up to hot, taking off his pyjamas and stepping under the scolding stream that was now grounding him. He washed himself in his and Dan’s favourite shower gel, seeking comfort in the rich scent to fill the void that was left from that stupid tradition of ‘not seeing the groom before the wedding’. He literally did everything with his other half, being without him seemed wrong; like he was navigating through life without his dominant hand or something very similar.

When Phil left the bathroom, wearing only his black cotton boxers and a towel over his shoulders his two friends got to work- Martyn getting the suit out of the black suit bag that was hung up in the closet, PJ polishing up Phil’s shoes to get off any scuffs that were currently present. Phil put on a white tshirt, followed by his pristine white shirt that his hands were too shaky to button for himself. 

“You ok?” Martyn asked, buttoning his brother’s shirt with a gentle smile on his face. Phil smiled, nodding before answering with “Just wondering if Dan’s okay..”. He looked at PJ with pleading eyes. PJ sighed out a gentle chuckle before fishing his phone out of his suit blazer pocket.

“Hi, is Dan-“ PJ spoke softly into the phone, cutting off abruptly when he grinned much akin to the Cheshire Cat, all teeth on show like a madman. Phil looked at his friend with a small pout as he tried to focus in on Peej’s conversation with Sophie only for the phonecall to end.  
“Dan’s good, he’s just wishing the weather was a bit better because he thinks if it rains it with make his hair frizzy” they all chuckled. 

“Why are both of our best men in here with me? Shouldn’t you be with Dan, Peej? You’re his best man” Phil suddenly panicked, when he relaxed remembering Sophie is with him. PJ read out a whole list of people who were with Dan, which included Cornelia, Kathryn and even Nigel. Phil exhaled his anxiety seemingly in one breath and focussed getting ready for the man of his dreams. 

——————

The doors either side of the venue opened, soft piano music echoing through the room like a gentle summer breeze. The two grooms locked eyes from the opposing ends of the room and suddenly found themselves unconsciously speeding up a little as they became eager to be beside one another again. Phil took in Dan’s appearance, the soft ringlets that fell just out of his eyes on his forehead, the light brown mascara masking his lower lashes and the chapstick that was creating a beautiful shine to his lips. The rest of the ceremony ran smoothly, almost exactly the same as rehearsal but with less nerves. This was right, it was time for the two men to be a married couple. Vows, rings and kisses were shared as the audience of their close friends and family cheered and joined in the celebration of their love. 

They headed outside into the cool, refreshing air which helped to tame the rougeing of their cheeks. They had chosen PJ to be their wedding photographer as well as Dan’s best man. He used the weather to their advantage, taking beautifully flawless art out of the few puddles that lay on the ground and brought out something even brighter in the two men. “Even in your darkest days, when everything is dark and it seems like life isn’t worth living if it’s in the dark - remember that it will always be brighter because you two are together. Fighting away the dark and bringing out the light from inside of you both. Not every couple can do that. Cherish this gift” PJ said softly, his voice soft and thoughtful as the two men hugged him, hey made the right choice after all. 

At the evening ceremony, the couple had to thank everybody for coming and give little articulate well-thought out speeches that would be remembered and recorded forever. Phil’s father had welcomed Dan to the family despite already feeling as though the boy was family way back in 2009. Dan’s parents thanked Phil for bringing Dan out of his shell and giving their son so much happiness and support through his dark times. Dan had thanked everyone for sacrificing their own Valentines Days to attend their wedding, as well as Cornelia’s birthday. 

They had a lovely sit-down meal that contained three courses, Dan and Phil laughing and sharing their different meals and sharing like always. Nobody could doubt these men were in love, it dripped from them like they were freshly bathed in it. Every single day was like the first day they had been together. A kind of love that everyone wished for and doubted existed until you looked at these boys.

Standing in the centre of the room, they held eachother close and swayed as the music floated around the room, they tuned out every single one of the visitors, so caught up in eachother that they may as well have been the only ones in the room. Dan lead the dance, chuckling when he said that it would be less clumsy that way. Phil accepted gratefully, he would have been anxious if he’d have been leading. Soon, other couples were occupying the floor and they took a breather to grab a drink of champagne from their top table, various family members and friends who couldn’t make it to the ceremony coming to congratulate them. 

“Please welcome back, Newlyweds Philip and Daniel Lester!!” The musician announced, the guests all clapping at the couple who went back to the dance floor. Phil grinned like an idiot, Daniel Lester.. Daniel James Lester. His husband. It fit so well in his brain and his mouth, as if Dan had never been a Howell at all, only ever a Lester. He remembers when he asked Dan what they wanted to do about the name situation, to which Dan blushed furiously and told him “Phil, I’ve dreamed about being Dan Lester since before I met you. I’d like to be Daniel Lester”. That conversation feels like forever ago. 

At some part of the evening, the boys had returned to their usual place.. in the corner of the room beside the buffet, unashamedly stuffing various bite sized foods into their mouths as they scrolled through Twitter and Tumblr, the outside world still unaware of exactly what was happening tonight. Phil felt in his heart that he and his husband would want to tell their fans about it soon, like a “we moved house” kind of video except instead they say “we got married!”. Dan decided to keep the surname Howell for his YouTube Channel as a sort-of stage name. 

They sat wrapped up in eachother, watching their families and friends mingle and get to know one another properly as they kissed lazily, not caring who saw them (seeing as this was their wedding day). They had a few more photos taken with PJ and Martyn and various members of the family throughout the night. This night was perfect, Dan was glowing and they got to go home and shut out the world at the end of the night. It was the best Valentine’s Day they had ever shared together, trouble is.. they doubted they could top this one. 

Maybe that was okay.


End file.
